Captain America & Young Justice
by SavannaBrave
Summary: Being a superhero is everybody's dream. To have glory, kindness, and power are qualities few people have. But those things come at a terrible cost. Captain America has already learned that cost. What if he wants to quit, give up. All it takes is one girl to stop him. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi! Thanks so much for taking your time to read this, a few things to note before you start. One, this is about Hazel and Captain America ~Because I couldn't help myself XD~ And I know a lot of crossovers are about that, so bear with me. Two, I did get the beginning from another crossover, but there was only one chapter and I forget the authors name, so if you wrote the beginning, tell me so I can give you credit. So sorry if I mess up on dates, please contact me if I messed up on anything. I did change the reason or Lastly, if you have any comments or characters you want to add, let me know!)**

 **_June 18, 1944_**

 **"Wake Up!"**

"Ugh..." Steve groaned. "Can't you give me one moment of peace?" Nevertheless, he got out of bed and got dressed in his uniform. After he finished, he looked in the mirror to survey himself. "Wow, a sight for sore eyes."

His uniform was wrinkled, and a stain that looked suspiciously like blood was on the pants leg. His once gleaming spandex uniform was now faded and torn, and his shield was no longer gleaming, but rusted and bent. His face, once handsome with striking features, was now weary with exhaustion and pain. Dark purple bags circled his eyes, and there was several cuts on his cheek, neck, and forehead. His hair was limp and dirty. Overall, he looked less like the great hero Captain America, and more like many of the homeless men he saw on the streets, whose homes and families had been destroyed from the war.

Steve chuckled humorously "Wow, do I look like a sight for sore eyes." He said as he ran a finger through his hair.

"I couldn't have worded it better myself." Said a voice in the shadows.

Steve jumped up with shock, then, by natural instinct, charged at the hidden figure in the shadows, his shield drawn.

The hidden figure didn't move a muscle, instead muttered "Men." and moved out of the dark corner.

Steve then stopped charging, and tilted his head in confusion. "You-You're a girl." He said, looking puzzled. Indeed, her voice resembled a teenage girl, but within her voice was strained anger, and something else, maybe pain? Before he could come to conclusions, the girl retorted,

"What else would I be, a witch?"

"N-No, I just didn't expect a- a person to be in the shadows, w-watching me."

At this, the hooded figure before Steve lifted her hood slightly to show part of her face and smirked.

"Aren't you a hopeless romantic. Honestly, I'm flattered, but I don't date stupid fifty year old men." The girl said, but her eyes light up with humor.

Steve's face flushed at that comment "I'm not suggesting- I don't mean- Ugh! I'm not fifty!"

"Could've fooled me, with those grey hairs coming in."

Steve wisely chose not to retort to that, and instead, not completely over his shock, said

"You-You're a child. How did you- How did you get into my room? I'm on the fifth floor!"

The girl snorted. "For a hero, you're pretty clueless when it comes to sudden situations. Honestly, if I were going to kill you, you'd already be dead by now. And, to answer your question, I snuck in through the fire escape. You'd be surprised how nice those stairs are."

Steve face palmed and muttered "I need better security."

This time the girl's face flushed, this time with anger. "You're a **Hero!** You don't need security, or guards, or anything else for that matter! People **Worship** you, little kids want to be you, yet you get outsmarted by a **Little Girl,** and complain about **Security**!"

Steve's face pales as he looks at his feet. Finally, in a hoarse voice, he says "I-I didn't want to become a hero. It wasn't my choice."

The girl's face hardens. "Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Steve's face hardens too, and he asks harshly "Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?"

To his surprise, the girl smirks and says "Surveying. I've been here for over an hour. You're not intelligent, or observant, for that matter."

He half smiled and said "I've been told that before. How are you, anyway?"

The girl's voice became guarded as she said "To you, I'm...A stranger. At least, for now."

And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter TwoHidden Identities

**(Welcome to chapter two! Thanks to BellaBoo1492 for the support, and you're close to who the girl is, although you have to think about the timeline (Hint hint XD) Anyway, enjoy this, and sorry if it's slow going!)**

"What hell happened to you?" Starla, his sassy yet lovable younger cousin asked sharply, though he could detect some worry in her tone.

For all her sassiness, she looks like a little girl, even though she's sixteen. Her blonde hair is pulled in neat braids down her back and her sharp blue eyes stare at me and with her angular face and slight figure, she looks like a terrifying little girl.

"Nothing except nightmares." I reassure her, though in an undertone I add "A murderous little girls."

She luckily doesn't hear though, and after nodding in assent races off to find her friends.

"Girls these days." I mutter and head over to the chair that I'll be sitting in all day. _Great._ Autograph duty. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, and how they support me, but honestly I'd rather be fighting bad guys then signing autographs. But I need the moral support, and this is the best way to do this.

"Alright Cap, Five minutes before they come in. You...You might want to fix yourself up." I feel my face burn as I hurriedly tidy myself up until I look presentable enough.

As the door opens, and people begin to push forward toward me, I sigh and lean back into my chair thinking "Today's going to be a long day."

The next hours are a blur of faces, all eager to even look at him. He tiredly signs paper after paper after paper signing to name after name. After what seemed like ages, I finally had a lunch break, much to the fans protest.

As I'm eating my ham sandwich and debating on whether the consequences are to bad if I ditch this place I hear a rustle behind me and pull my shield up to the incomer, who tosses, and I mean _tosses_ my shield out of my hands and throws it to the wall.

I stay in my defensive position, unsure now, as Ms. Stalker appears from her shadow and stares at me.

"Cant you leave me in peace for _one_ day?" I snap.

"Hello to you to." I swear I can almost hear the eye roll she's giving me.

"If you're not going to tell me who you are, then can you tell me why you won't leave me alone?"

"I can't. It's just...You're not safe. You need to leave now. I mean _now_."

Suddenly, I hear a loud crashing noise and gunfire. My eyes widen in understanding, and I run out of the room with my shield, the girl on my heels. The sight I run into is ghastly, and even I, as trained as I am, have to stop in horror to process the scene. Fans, No, _My_ fans, lay dead in heaps on the floor, their blood soaking into the carpeted floors, the surviving screaming and running toward the exits.

The girl, surprisingly unfazed, runs toward the upstairs, where gunshots are heard, ringing through my ears. I get over my shock and follow her, praying for each of the bodies I pass.


End file.
